clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Balance change ideas for March/April 2018
So the recent change BRUTALLY'''nerfed the Mega Knight and Skeleton Barrel, while buffing the underused Valkyrie, overshadowed Bandit and Dark Prince, now as meta changes, some cards need a change, here’s my ideas! Buff list These card either suck, overshadowed or just not game changing enough, these buff should help! 1. Skeleton Barrel Ok, I admit that Skeleton Barrel DEFINITELY deserves a nerf, but the recent nerf was totally incorrect. It KILLED Skeleton Barrel as 2 skeletons can change a lot of damage. Skeleton Barrel has poor RNG like Graveyard, so it’ll deal a lot less damage. To revive it, I prefer bringing back those Skeletons, however, slow down their deployment time a bit (like 0.2 seconds or something) OR decrease the barrel’s HP, so the skeletons will take longer to reach, while offering as much value before the nerf. 2. Bomb Tower Bomb Tower is just bad for nearly 2 years. Even without the 20 seconds lifetime nerf back in 2016, I’m sure Bomb Tower still won’t be fairing well, especially Tesla, being one of the best cards now can hit air, and the damage is not enough. I suggest the Bomb Tower should gain 10 seconds more lifetime, speed up the hit speed, more damage and better range. This is a huge buff for it considering this is a long abandoned card. The purpose for it is to be a wall, but do you even call it a wall when it’s the absolute WORST building? 3. Mirror Mirror is just a waste of elixir in people’s opinion. That extra elixir cost ruined everything. Without it, I’m sure this card is pretty decent. However, i also want to remove the +1 level, because I’m also removing the extra cost, which seemed too valuable without the extra elixir. Mirror Image shouldn’t be stronger than original right? Therefore, it made sense to remove both! 4. Bowler For 6 elixir, Bowler is definitely completely trash. But even for 5 elixir, ever since the release of Executioner, ever since Baby Dragon’s surprising rise, ever since Wizard’s reborn (Wizard sucks for quite a while, he’s OP at first, then trash, now he’s great if anyone doesn’t know) and the consecutive buff for the Dark Prince and Bowler’s counter, bowler, once the best card ever became utterly useless ONCE AGAIN. The issue with Bowler is NOT the ability, but it’s the '''DPS. Bowler deals like no damage, and his lack of ability to hit air made Executioner way better, the knockback is cool, but do we need it when we have Dark’s charge damage which can counter the same as Bowler could? Heck, Dark Prince is cheaper! He needs 15% more damage and hit faster. 5. Magic Archer I don’t know, but I think magic archer can do better as a legendary, being the only 3 legendary that are weak when first came out (along with Bandit and Log). I can definitely tell that his damage isn’t enough, and against Tombstone and Goblin Hut, he just MISS all Skeletons and Spear Goblins, yet he can’t 1 shot spear goblins! I prefer letting him deal more damage so he 1 shots spear goblins and let his arrow projects 33% faster, so Skeletons and Spear Goblins won’t escape easily! 6. Furnace And lastly, we have one of the most hated cards, Furnace. When I said Furnace is one of the best rare cards at first, the usage went down all the sudden. Fire Spirits are one of the Weakest cards (but not worst) so far, meanwhile Royal Giant sucks, and Elite Barbarians are worse than ever they had been now(Excluding softlaunch). Goblin Hut, which I totally don’t expect has really became one of the best cards (Even though i don’t really like it, I’m really shocked and excited to see it became meta), that led Furnace into a junk. I think what Furnace lacks is the spawn rate, being too slow. So they should spawn every 8 seconds instead of 10 Nerf list These cards are just too versatile, or these card are 100% OP, need a nerf to make others more appealing! 1. TORNADO I absolutely hate facing against tornado, especially because of the king tower activation is just so UNFAIR! ACTIVATING THE KING TOWER BEFORE PRINCESS TOWER IS DESTROYED??? Excluding stupid people who use spells to hit the king, excluding Magic Archer, what can activate the king before a princess tower is destroyed??? Also, it can 100% STOP AN ENTIRE BALLOON, ONLY ALLOWING THE DEATH BOMB TO REACH This is by far the most unfair cards in the game, I think supercell made a serious mistake by putting this card in, along with heal. It definitely should lose at least 1 tile radius AND pulls troop 20% weaker. My most hated card so far 2. Golem I’m trying to master Golem, considering he’s by far the best epic in the game. However, he seemed to be too OP, and a lot of people hate him, Which I understand. Golem’s main issue is his HP, as well as a deadly win condition. Heck, even the Golemites can continue to tank (Even Golemites suck). I definitely think Golem should have 5% of his HP and damage given to the Golemites. Still expect Golem to be OP, but I don’t want to go overboard, and..... 3. Balloon The same can be said with the Balloon, however the Balloon’s HP isn’t a big issue honestly, the issue with the Balloon is none other than the 1st strike, once it get to the tower, instantly 700+ HP from the tower GONE, INSTANTLY! The 1st strike is simply the most unfair part, but it isn’t as unfair as the stupid tornado as other than the 1st strike, everything seemed ok. However, I still expect Balloon to be very good, even if the 1st strike is slowed down by 0.4 seconds 4. Miner I definitely have hard feelings putting Miner in, But Miner has been over versatile since the beginning. He appears everywhere which is cool, the damage is good excluding the -60% damage to towers, but his ability to tank is his best part. With very high HP, small swarms can easily deal lots of damage, and can destroy the tower with him being a tank. I think Miner’s deployment time should be slowed down a bit, for 3 elixir it’s hard to react against him! 5. P.E.K.K.A. PEKKA has been strong even before MK nerf, with MK being nerfed severely, PEKKA became ridiculously OP, think about it: he has the 3rd highest HP AND the 2nd highest damage (I’ll exclude Balloon since it only target buildings), it defends the most cancerous cards like EBarbs, RGiant, Golem etc, she seemed overprotective and strong at counterpush, I suggest reducing her HP a bit, therefore she’ll be more manageable, and easier to overwhelm. 6. Goblin Hut And finally we have the Goblin Hut, in April 2017, the hut received a 5% HP buff, but that was because it sucks that time, now, to make it easier to destroy, I’ll revert that HP buff and give it to the furnace so it can be taken out better Category:Blog posts